


Nihilist Paradox

by metamorphcat



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Other, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorphcat/pseuds/metamorphcat
Summary: He never wait or hope to meet with him. For Makishima, was weird to accept or negate his existence. Is curious that in the end, he had to face with his creator. Makishima Shougo- Gen Urobuchi- Kougami Shinya





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a challenge, where I asked to my followers in tumblr to send me the name of a character they want to talk to Shougo, and one of them chose Urobuchi Gen (Psycho-Pass' author). I hope you like it.

**Nihilist Paradox.**

After he heard the sound produced by the shot, there was not pain, no cold. Barely he had time to felt something before he fell on the ground with his vision in black.

He thought it was his end. And he was not wrong. But for his surprise, anything was the same as he has heard or read before. Neither as he imagined. There was no river, no boatman, no ‘light at the end of tunnel’, no doors, no heaven neither hell. Much less, Kougami Shinya after shooting him.

Strangely, he was boarding on a train car. He was sitting and was the only one on that car. His sight was stuck on the suburbs. Staring at the yellowish sunbeams stroking the houses roofs. Watching the trees and the fresh herbs running and trying to catch up the same speed the train was running. He could feel the lull swinging him. He sigh. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming closer. Then, he saw a middle-aged man with a weird expression on his face.

Shougo didn’t know how, but he knew it. His eyes opened wide for the epiphany which reached his mind. He grinned and looked the man take a seat next to him.

-       So, you are the one behind this ridiculous and nightmarish universe- he said when he had the man near him. That man who seems know all and nothing at the same time.

-       Makishima Shougo- he called him with a grin.

-       Urobuchi Gen- now he called. Then snorted- Certainly, I didn’t see this coming.

-       I suppose is not easy to meet with your own creator- he said. The albino felt that comment unpleasant. Like a conceit.

-       I had a mother and a father once, so is not that different- he mocked.

-       And you can remember them?- he pushed. Shougo snorted again.

-       No, I don’t- was his answer. After a pair of seconds, he asked - Then, this is all?

-       Yes, it is- was a simple answer.

-       A conversation with you into an empty train car?

-       Yes- repeat himself- I thought you’d make a wittier observation- he challenged him.

-       Sibyl System and all I was fighting for, doesn’t exist- it wasn’t a question. He was affirming this.

-       Have you never thought in that possibility?- enquired- I suppose you had read the hypothesis about the brain on a vat.

-       Obviously. It’s impossible I hadn’t. More if you did something that literally- he mocked again.

-       Then?

-       I’m a bit dissapointed with this. It doesn’t seem real.

-       “Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth”- he quoted.

-       And what is that you call ‘impossible?- Shougo just want to tease his creator, pointing out the omnipotence paradox.

-       Very clever- Gen praised him. Then it passed some minutes before Shougo talk again.

-       What will happen after I got off the train?- Then, the silhouette of Urobuchi disappeared and he could see there to Kougami Shinya:

-       “Nevermore”- he said before transforming into a raven and go through the window. Again he was alone on the train and now he was the one who murmured:

-       “Nevermore” eh?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes:  
> Arthur Conan Doyle  
> Edgar Allan Poe


End file.
